Ein einziger Schritt
by Coppelius
Summary: Fred x George Nebenpairing Harry x Draco YAOI! don't like, don't read ABGESCHLOSSEN


HARRY POTTER – EIN EINZIGER SCHRITT

Er betrachtete sich jede kleine Bewegung des Jungen, der am Slytherintisch saß und amüsiert lachte. Keine Winzigkeit entging ihm und jedes Mal, wenn er sich eine der störrischen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr strich, durchzuckte ihn ein warmer Schauer, der sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Das Glitzern der schönen Augen konnte er selbst vom Gryffindortisch aus erkennen. Er musste seufzen und stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab, während er weiter innerlich schwärmte.

Seine blauen Seen wanderten weiter zu dem Mund des Jungen, der sich nun zu einem großen Grinsen verzog. Man konnte die Grübchen sehen, die sich durch dieses Grinsen abzeichneten und diese Smaragde strahlten nun wie funkelnde Sterne in der Nacht. Nun legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut, so dass jeder in der Großen Halle seine himmlische Stimme vernehmen konnte. Er bekam Gänsehaut und kurz starrte er auf seine Arme, auf denen sich die Haare aufstellten. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich nun zu dem blonden Jungen hinüberbeugte und diesem etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der andere nickte und hauchte dem Besitzer der Smaragde einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Das stimme ihn nun traurig und kurz flammte in ihm etwas auf, wie Wut und Hass. Doch diese Gefühle ebbten wieder so schnell ab, wie sie gekommen waren. Schließlich hatte er kein Recht auf diesen blonden Schönling zornig zu sein. Er hatte sich nun mal für ihn entschieden und er musste das nun akzeptieren, obwohl es nicht so einfach war. Nicht, wenn man die Person die man liebte, jeden Tag auf den Gängen und im eigenen Haus antraf. Ganz zu schweigen vom Quidditchtraining, wenn man zusammen unter der Dusche stand.

Er bekam einen roten Kopf und senkte beschämend den Blick. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken. Sonst müsste er ganz schnell die Halle verlassen, um sich seines aufsteigenden Problems zu entledigen.

Schnell versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken… ja, Professor McGonagalls rosa Schlüpfer… es half. Als er sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte, stierte er wieder zum Slytherintisch und musste mit einem Stich im Herzen feststellen, dass der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte und diesen nun verlangend auf den Mund küsste.

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wandte nun freiwillig den Kopf ab. Er konnte sich das nicht angucken. Es brach im das Herz und doch lachte ihn sein Verstand aus und verlangte von ihm, sich dieses Szenario anzugucken. Also schielte er aus den Augenwinkeln wieder zu dem Pärchen, dass nun Stirn und Stirn dasaß und sich die Nasen aneinander rieben.

Soviel Harmonie war unerträglich! Und doch wünschte er sich insgeheim, dass er der Blonde wäre, der den zierlichen Jungen auf seinem Schoss haben durfte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und musterte nun sein Essen, das mittlerweile kalt sein musste. Trotzdem schnappte er sich jetzt die Gabel und das Messer und schnitt sich ein Stückchen des Schnitzels ab, um es sich in den Mund zu stecken. Lustlos kaute er auf der zähen, gummiartigen Masse herum, bevor er angeekelt eine Serviette nahm und das gekaute Schnitzel in das Papiertuch spukte. Er schob den Teller angewidert von sich und trank lieber einen Schluck Kürbissaft, der immer noch gut schmeckte.

Er seufzte dann und schloss die Augen.

Seit fast einem Jahr war er nun in seinen Hauskollegen verliebt. Er hatte es am Anfang gar nicht so bemerkt. Es kam schleichend, wie ein Gift und schlug dann ein wie eine Bombe, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde. Zuerst hatte er selbst darüber gelacht: Er fand es einfach lächerlich, sich gerade in diesen Jungen verliebt zu haben, der für ihn seid der dritten Klasse wie ein kleiner Bruder war. Doch dann kamen diese Tagträume, diese Verlegen- und Schüchternheit, wenn er ihn zufällig und absichtlich traf. Dann kam der Liebeskummer, als ihm gesagt wurde, dass er nun mit dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin zusammen war. Zur ‚Feier' des Tages hatte er in Zaubertränke in seinen Kessel statt Nieselwurz, Nesselwurz hinein geschmissen und als ob der Tag nicht sonst schon so ‚gut' gelaufen wäre, explodierte der Topf, als Snape gerade vor ihm stand.

Nun, das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen und die halbe Schule beglückwünschte ihn für dieses interessante Aussehen des Professors. Aber das wunderte ihn nicht, da nicht jeder mit einem Hahnenkamm herumlief und den Mädels hinterher rannte. Nicht zu vergessen, dieses männliche und brümftige Kikeriki des Tränkemeisters.

Alle fanden es urkomisch, bis auf Angelina, der der Professor besonders nachgestellt hatte.

Er hatte zwar vier Wochen Strafarbeit bekommen und dazu 50 Punkte Abzug, aber dafür war er wieder das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins gewesen, natürlich nach Snape.

Doch er konnte sich darüber nicht wirklich freuen, wobei sein Bruder ihn immer bewundernd anlächelte. Nein, auf all das lag der Schatten der unerwiderten Liebe. Sein heimlicher Schwarm liebte nun mal die pure Arroganz von Slytherin, der Todessersohn in spe. Nicht, dass ihn interessierte, wer der Auserwählte vom ihm war. Darauf kam es gar nicht an. Selbst wenn er mit Snape selbst zusammengekommen wäre, hätte er nicht viel anders reagiert, als jetzt…

Er musste darüber noch einmal nachdenken.

Schnell nahm er noch einen Schluck des Kürbissaftes und stand dann von der Bank auf. Er hängte sich seine Seitentasche über die Schulter, schaute nach, ob noch alles darinnen war und marschierte ohne einen weiteren Blick zum Slytherintisch zu werfen, zum Ausgang der Großen Halle.

Er fühlte die besorgten Augen seines Bruders auf sich ruhen, doch er ignorierte diese gekonnt, denn er konnte es nicht ertragen, sein Abbild nicht keck grinsend oder gut gelaunt zu sehen. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht anders kennen lernen, es könnte sein ganz persönliches Weltbild zerstören und das könnte ihm jetzt den Rest geben.

Als er die Vorhalle betrat und die Große Halle hinter sich gelassen hatte, stellte er sich an eine Wand. Er reckte den Kopf in die Höhe und starrte die dunklen Holzbalken an, die teilweise mit Spinnenweben behängt waren. Er lächelte leicht und wischte sich eine rote Haarsträhne zur Seite.

Ja, Spinnen hatten ein leichtes Leben, verliebten sich nicht und kannten deshalb auch nicht diesen grausamen Schmerz, der einen Menschen in den Tod stürzen konnte. Doch andererseits war es ihnen versagt, Glück zu empfinden, Freundschaft und die andere Seite der Liebe.

Wahrscheinlich blieb er doch lieber ein Mensch.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die vor ihm zum Halten kamen. Jemand räusperte sich und erlangte so seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine blauen Augen huschten zu der kleinen Person vor ihm, die sofort bei ihm den Herzschlag aussetzen ließ. Er stand genau vor ihm, mit einem verlegenden und liebreizenden Lächeln, während er sich nervös die Finger knetete.

„Hi, Fred. Gut, dass ich dich erwische. Ich.. ich brauch deine Hilfe.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige nervös.

Fred nickte bloß und schluckte den überflüssigen Speichel hinunter. Kleine Schnatze schienen in seinem Bauch eine Art wettrennen zu veranstalten, wobei anscheinend einige gegen seine Magenwände knallten. Er fühlte den Schweiß auf seinen Händen und rieb diese hinter seinen Rücken an der Hose ab. Wie er diesen Zustand der völligen Abwesenheit der Intelligenz hasste.

„Was ist los?", fragte er stockend und brach den Blickkontakt mit diesen intensiven grünen Augen ab.

„Du kennst dich doch so gut hier im Schloss aus… Ja, ich weiß, ich habe die Karte des Rumtreiber, aber ich suche etwas Bestimmtes… für…"

Sein Gegenüber errötete und schaute unsicher über seine Schulter und erst jetzt erkannte Fred Draco Malfoy, der neben dem Tor zur Großen Halle stand und die Arme verschränkt hatte.

„Ich habe schon deinen Bruder gefragt, doch der spielt gerade noch mit Lee Zaubererschach. Die reagieren gar nicht auf mich.", murmelte sein Schwarm und lächelte bittend.

„Ich will Draco mit etwas überraschen… und dazu brauche ich ein Zimmer… das… na ja… es soll romantisch werden und-"

„Schon klar. Ich habe verstanden. Es soll also die Nacht der Nächte sein, oder?", nuschelte Fred mit unterdrückten Gefühl und bohrte nun doch seine blauen Seen in die Smaragde seines Gegenübers. Etwas in ihm zerbrach. Seine Hoffnung, ihn doch noch irgendwann zu erobern, löste sich in klitzekleine Schäfchenwolken auf, die über seinen Kopf gen Himmel schwebten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte den irritieren Blick des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Gehe in den zweiten Stock. Dort wo die Statue der halbnackten Ballerina steht. Den rechten Fuß hat sie ja emporgehoben. Du musst ihren großen Zeh streicheln. Dann gehst du in den Gang gegenüber. Dort findest du die Statue eines geifernden Trolls in Kleinformat… küsse ihn auf den Mund… dadurch entsteht eine neuer Gang… und an dessen Ende findest du ein Zimmer, dass deinen Vorstellung entsprechen wird. Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich habe es mal gebraucht um Angelina zu verführen."

„Oh… du und sie… ihr seid-"

„Nein, nein!", unterbrach Fred den Jungen hastig und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Es war nur etwas Kurzes… nichts Ernstes… das ist jetzt auch schon zwei Jahre her.", fügte er noch zu und wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, als der Schwarzhaarige nach seiner Hand griff und ihn festhielt.

„Danke, Fred. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte." Mit diesen Worten warf sich der Jüngere in die Arme des Rotschopfs, der zugleich glücklich und tieftraurig war: Doch er wollte seine Liebe freudestrahlend sehen und wenn er dafür sorgen konnte, dann würde er es auch tun.

Er umschlang den zierlichen Körper und hob ihn kurz hoch, bevor er ihn wieder abstellte und einen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Ein Tipp. Benutze bei den Vorbereitungen die Farben Slytherins… Das kommt gut an und er fühlt sich wohl."

„Fred, ich gebe dir auch einen Tipp… dein Bruder macht sich Sorgen um dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob du seine Blicke gesehen hast, aber er hat Angst um dich… kümmere dich um ihn. Ihr seid Zwillinge, ihr gehört zusammen."

Fred nickte nur und packte seine Tasche fester. Er ging Richtung Kerker davon. Doch er drehte sich noch einmal um und schmunzelte.

„Viel Glück, Harry.", rief er noch und schritt weiter, doch dachte noch zu hören, wie einer „Dir ebenfalls" geflüstert hätte.

Zärtlich legte er von hinten die Hände um die schmächtigen Hüften und drückte den Körper des Kleineren an sich. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Haare und platzierte seinen Kopf auf der Schulter.

„Meinst du, er wird es irgendwann merken?", wollte der Blonde wissen und knabberte kurz am Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich will es hoffen. George ist tief unglücklich. Er liebt ihn und Fred ist in dieser Hinsicht einfach blind."

„Harry, er liebt dich. Das merkt sogar Neville. Doch er hat nie versucht, dich mir auszuspannen. Er ist in Ordnung für einen Gryffindor. Aber nun wird es Zeit, dass er endlich mal die Augen aufmacht und die Dinge so erkennt, wie sie sind."

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht, Draco.", lächelte Harry überrascht und zog seinen Liebsten hinter sich her.

„Warte mal, was wolltest du eigentlich von ihm?"

„Das ist mein kleines Geheimnis, Drache.", sprach der Gryffindor leise und küsste seinen Freund auf den Mund.

Jauchzend und grölend, betraten sie verdreckt und durchnässt, den Umkleideraum. Alle lachten laut und klatschend sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern.

„Das war klasse, Harry! Aber du hattest es echt nicht einfach. Cho war ja noch nie eine leichte Gegnerin.", lobte Fred den Jüngeren und strubbelte diesem durch die schwarze Mähne, der daraufhin schmollte.

„Ach, Bruderherz, du warst genauso gut. Wie du die Klatscher immer abgewehrt hast und dann auf die Ravenclaws geschickt hast. Genial!", seufzte George und grinste über beide Ohren.

Fred erwiderte das Grinsen und setzte sich neben seinen Zwilling auf die Bank. Sie zogen sich die Schuhe aus und nahmen je eine Flasche Butterbier, die ihnen in die Hand gedrückt wurden. Dann stießen sie an, während Harry, Ron und die Mädchen, duschen gingen.

„Wir haben es mal wieder geschafft! Wir werden endlich den Quidditchpokal einheimsen und zudem den Hauspokal!", freute sich George und lehnte sich leicht an seinen Bruder, der einfach den Arm um ihn legte.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis George sich erhob und sich vor Fred stellte.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Harry?"

„Wie meinst du das? Ich kann dir nicht folgen?", log Fred, der den Augenkontakt seines Bruders nicht standhalten konnte. Er kaute auf der Unterlippe herum und versuchte irgendeine Ausrede zu finden, doch sein Zwilling kannte ihn gut genug und griff nach seinem Kinn und hob den Kopf an. Blau traf auf Blau.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Fred Arthur Weasley! Ich bin nicht nur dein Bruder, sondern auch dein Zwilling, wir sind identisch. Obwohl wir davon jetzt wohl soweit entfernt sind, wie nur möglich. Du weißt, dass er Draco liebt."

„Natürlich. Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ich sehe es jeden Tag, vergehe innerlich daran! Ich könnte hier auf der Stelle anfangen zu heulen, wenn es nicht so peinlich wäre! Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie es ist, wenn die Liebe nicht erwidert wird!", keifte Fred und schlug die Hand seines Bruder zur Seite. Dieser presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen, blutleeren Strich zusammen und verpasste seinem Ebenbild eine Ohrfeige.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst! Ich liebe auch und meine Liebe wird ebenfalls nicht erwidert! Du bist wirklich gleichgültig deiner Umgebung gegenüber! Verdammt, du bist mein Zwilling, du müsstest es spüren! Stattdessen siehst du mich verwirrt an und kapierst gar nichts. Aber ich werde dir auf die Sprünge helfen, Fred!"

Nach diesen Worten beugte sich George nach vorne. Er platzierte das eine Knie zwischen Freds Beinen und umfasste das Gesicht mit beiden Händen, damit sein Zwilling sich nicht abwenden konnte.

Fred hielt den Atem an. Sollte das etwa bedeuten…? Nein, es konnte nicht sein, oder? Es war nicht möglich, dass sein eigener Bruder ihn liebte. Doch so musste es sein, denn er spürte plötzlich seidenweiche Lippen auf den seinigen. Sanft knabberten Zähne an seiner Unterlippe und Fred musste unkontrolliert aufstöhnen, wodurch er den Mund einen Spalt öffnete und somit den Weg für eine vorwitzige, flinke Zunge, freigab. Diese erkundete sofort das unbekannte Terrain und streichelte hauchzart über Zähne, Gaumen und jedes Stückchen Haut, was sie fand.

Dann stupste sie kurz ihren Gegenpart an, die sich aber nicht zu bewegen schien, denn Fred war wie gelähmt. Seine blauen Seen waren weit aufgerissen, während sich seine Finger in den nassen Umhang seines Bruders verkrallten. Das Knie zwischen seinen Beinen näherte sich seinem Intimbereich und als dieses ihn dort unten berührte, musste er aufkeuchen.

Nie hatte er so etwas Intensives gefühlt. Sicher, er war keine Jungfrau mehr, dafür hatte er zu viele verführt, doch jetzt war es sein eigener Zwilling, der ihm den Verstand raubte. Doch er wusste, dass sie das nicht durften. Nach etlichen Sekunden des Haderns, bäumte sich der Rotschopf auf und schupste seinen Bruder von sich, der gegen die Schränke hinter sich knallte und auf den Boden rutschte.

Entsetzt sprang Fred von der Bank auf, blickte noch einmal sein Ebenbild an, das mit geröteten Wangen und gequältem Gesichtsausdruck zurück sah und stürmte, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her, aus dem Umkleideraum.

Wie betäubt saß George immer noch auf dem Boden und starrte ins Nichts. Er bemerkte die anderen erst, als sie um ihn herum standen und ihn freundschaftlich, aber betrübt, angucken. Nach ein, zwei Minuten, kniete sich Harry vor den Rotschopf und legte diesem eine Hand auf das Knie.

„George, was ist passiert?", harkte der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig nach. Er drehte sich zu den anderen herum und deutete ihnen, ihn und George alleine zu lassen. Alle nickten verständnisvoll und verließen den Raum.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt, oder?"

George seufzte und hob den Kopf.

„Ja, ich sagte es ihm… und ging sogar weiter. Ich habe ihn geküsst, aber er hat sich überhaupt nicht gewehrt… also ging ich noch ein wenig weiter. Doch dann… dann wehrte er sich gegen mich und verschwand… ich… ich war wohl zu schnell.", erzählte George und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Schränke.

„Du hast ihn überrascht. Er… er hat damit ja nicht gerechnet! Er wird durcheinander sein und weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll.", versuchte Harry seinen Hauskameraden zu beruhigen, doch dieser seufzte nur niedergeschlagen und rappelte sich vom Boden auf.

„Schon gut, Harry. Mach dir nicht die Mühe...", sagte George noch, bevor er in den Regen hinaus ging.

Zusammengesackt, die Arme eng um die Knie gezogen, saß er still und traurig auf den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes. Sanft, aber unerbittlich, nieselte der Regen auf ihn herab und durchnässte weiter seine feuchte Kleidung. Durch diesen herabfallenden Vorhang, der die Welt von ihrer trostlosen Seite zeigte, sah die Landschaft trüb und verschwommen aus. Die dunklen Wolken verdeckten das helle Licht der Sonne und somit schien alles nur trist und langweilig.

Allein sein gryffindorroter Umhang hob sich von der eintönigen Umgebung ab. Und dadurch konnte der Junge mit dem grünen Regenschirm erkennen, dass jemand hier draußen war.

Kurz zögerte er und schaute einen Moment in den Himmel, bevor er mit schlendernden, aber zielsicheren Schritten, auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt zulief.

Diese bekam davon nichts mit, auch dann nicht, als sich der Junge neben ihn setzte und den Regenschirm über sie beide hielt. Erst, als kein Regen mehr auf ihn hernieder prasselte, schreckte Fred auf und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sofort sah er in zwei sturmgraue Augen, die ihn mit unterdrückter Sorge musterten.

„Findest du das nicht erbärmlich?", fragte der Blonde den Zwilling und lächelte hämisch. „Wirklich, Weasley, dieses Verhalten, das für mich solch eine Abneigung und Abscheu hervorruft, steht dir nicht. Und deinem Bruder ebenfalls nicht. Also tu was dagegen!"

Verdutzt taumelte Fred ein Stückchen zurück und wäre beinahe von der Bank gefallen, hätte er sich nicht an das Holz geklammert. Verletzt wandte der Rotschopf den Blick von dem Slytherin ab, der leicht kicherte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tze. Wo ist der kecke Gryffindor? Ich vermisse diesen Schalk und dieses überlegene, clevere Grinsen? Hör zu, wenn du so weiter machst, hast du bald keine Freunde mehr. Und dein Bruder wendet sich auch von dir ab. Ich denke, das wäre für dich sicher das Schlimmste… ihr gehört zusammen, ihr seid zwei Seiten einer Galleone, der eine kann ohne den anderen nicht. Also hör endlich auf Trübsal zu blasen und werde dich deiner Gefühle bewusst… und scheiß auf die restliche Menschheit. Die haben von nix eine Ahnung.", schnaubte der Blonde, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

„ Deinem Zwilling und dir sind doch sonst keine Grenzen gesetzt! Ihr übergeht jede Art von Regeln und Moral, also wieso zierst du dich in diesem Punkt? Du bist ein Feigling!"

Mit diesen Worten stand der Slytherin mit einem Ruck auf und wollte gehen, doch der Rothaarige schnappte nach dessen Ärmel und hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Du und Harry… war es für euch leicht?", hauchte Fred stockend und schüchtern, während er interessiert die kleinen Pfützen am Boden betrachtete.

„Nein, nie! Aber ich bereue es nicht. Keine Sekunde meines Lebens. Du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr der Malfoy bin, der ich war und sein sollte. Aber ich bin geistig dadurch gewachsen… meine Seele ist dadurch stärker geworden… ganz zu schweigen von meinem Herz. Und bevor du fragst: ich hätte das alles nicht auf mich genommen, wenn ich Harry nicht lieben würde. Ich habe mich damals für ihn entschieden… habe dadurch Familie verloren, aber neue Freunde und Respekt bekommen. Ich habe in diesen Moment selbstsüchtig gehandelt, so wie es sich für einen Slytherin gebührt. Mein Leib und meine Seele wollten Harry und ich bekam ihn auch… und du solltest dir endlich eingestehen, was du willst… aber ich glaube, dir dämmert es bereits."

Damit schmunzelte der Blonde Fred noch einmal ehrlich an und ging.

„Warte, Malfoy!", schrie der Rotschopf noch einmal hinterher. Dieser wirbelte herum und sah den Gryffindor fragend an.

„Ich garantiere dir, machst du Harry nicht glücklich oder tust du ihm weh und verletzt ihn, dann gnade dir Merlin! Ich werde dich überall finden!"

„Soll das eine Warnung sein?" Kritisch zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, mein Lieber, nur ein gut gemeinter Rat."

Der Slytherin nickte ernst.

„Ich werde deinen… Ratschlag in Erwägung ziehen."

„Mehr verlange ich gar nicht.", antwortete Fred und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank. Er beobachtete Draco dabei, wie er sich von ihm entfernte und auf eine Gestalt zu ging und nach dessen Hand griff. Der Rotschopf lächelte zunächst enttäuscht, doch sofort stahl sich sein übliches Glitzern in seine blauen Seen.

Neugierig ging Harry neben seinem Freund her, der seine Hand umschlungen hatte. Der Slytherin hatte kein Wort zu ihm gesagt, als er von den Tribünen zurückgekehrt war. Doch er hatte nachdenklich ausgesehen und tat es immer noch. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und er biss unbewusst auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Abwesend kreiste der Daumen des Blonden auf seinem Handrücken herum, während der Gryffindor ihn aus den Augenwinken anschielte.

„Öhm, Draco?", versuchte er seinen Geliebten zum Reden zu bewegen, doch dieser schwieg konstant weiter und der Schwarzhaarige dachte schon, Draco würde nie auf ihn reagieren, als dieser plötzlich stehen blieb und sich zu Harry hinunterbeugte.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und tauchte mit seiner Zunge in die Ohrmuschel des Kleineren, dem dies kitzelte. Er kicherte fröhlich und schupste den Blonden ein Stück von sich weg.

„Was ist denn mit dir plötzlich los?"

„Ach, ist nicht so wichtig, mein kleiner Puma.", zischte der Slytherin stichelnd und fasste wieder nach der zierlichen Hand des Gryffindors.

„Was hast du eigentlich zu Fred gesagt?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile und hielt nun seinerseits an.

„Nichts wichtiges… habe mich über ihn lustig gemacht und ihn ein wenig geärgert. Schließlich ist es immer wieder Genugtuung für mich, einen Weaselby fertig zu machen."

„Du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch, Draco Malfoy.", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige halb im Ernst und zog den Blonden einfach hinter sich her. „Aber ich liebe dich auch… und ich denke, dass du Fred eher geholfen hast, als das du auf ihm rumhacktest."

Immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, hockte Fred auf den Bänken. Mittlerweile hatte es aufgehört zu schütten und die untergehende Sonne zeigte sich in ihrer herbstlichen Pracht. Rotgoldene Strahlen schickte sie auf die Erde, die diese Wärme gierig in sich aufsog. Die Luft nahm an Temperaturen zu und brachte die Nässe auf den Blättern und auf den Wegen, zum verdunsten.

Auch der Rotschopf genoss diese angenehme Wärme auf seiner Haut. Er konnte selbst unter den durchnässten Klamotten die freundliche Sonne spüren und er reckte seinen Kopf dem Licht entgegen, während er seufzend die Augen schloss.

Er hörte sich nähernde Schritte und öffnete nur einen blauen See, um zu gucken, wer ihn zu stören wagte. Schweigsam registrierte er mit klopfendem Herzen, dass es George war, der unsicher neben ihm stehen blieb und ihn verloren anlächelte.

„Hi.", sprach George seinen Bruder an, der nur nickte und dann auf das Quidditchfeld hinausstarrte.

„Ich… es tut mir leid. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen… Ohne Vorwarnung… aber meine Sicherung ist durchgebrannt und-"

„Sei still!", unterbrach Fred sein Ebenbild und sprang in die Höhe. Er drehte sich zu seinem Zwilling um und musterte diesen von unten nach oben: an den Schuhen klebte der Matsch, die Hose war komplett verdreckt, die Farbe des Umhanges konnte man kaum noch erkennen, sondern nur noch erahnen. Das Gesicht war durch den Regen sauber, während die Haare pitschnass die Augen verdeckten.

Unkontrolliert ging Fred einen Schritt auf George zu, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegte und nur seinem Bruder durch die Strähnen, sehnsüchtig entgegenblickte.

Er fing leicht zu zittern an und wagte nicht, sich nur Zentimeter weiter zu nähern. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob eine Blockade ihn hinderte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und knurrte leicht.

Doch er wusste, dass diese Blockade seine innere Barriere darstellte. Sollte er nur noch einen einzigen Schritt machen, würde er sich seinem Bruder ergeben. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er George schon immer irgendwie geliebt hatte.

Aber es war doch verboten… Inzest… sie würden von der Zaubererwelt ausgestoßen werden… aber war das wichtig?

Er bohrte seine Seen regelrecht in die Augen seines Zwillings. Er konnte dessen Zuneigung sehen, seine bedingungslose Liebe, sein Vertrauen…

Und Fred wusste, dass er glücklich werden konnte. Sicher, die Gefühle für Harry konnte er nicht von der einen auf die andere Minute abstellen, doch sein Ebenbild stahl sich in sein Herz und eroberte es im Sturm… er verstand nicht, dass er es all die Jahre nicht bemerkt hatte.

Er schalt sich in Gedanken selber als Dummkopf und überbrückte nun den einzigen Schritt, der ihn von George noch trennte.

Er hob die Hand an und streifte die roten Haarsträhnen seinem Bruder hinter das Ohr. Er schmunzelte leicht und schluckte dann, als er gebannt auf die Lippen stierte, die immer näher kamen.

Ein heißer Kuss entbrannte zwischen ihnen.

Keiner schenkte dem anderen Spielraum und sie seufzten erleichtert auf. Die Zungen fochten miteinander, entdeckten sich, spielten miteinander und gingen auf Entdeckungsreise. Genauso ihre Hände, die sich unter die nasse Kleidung schoben und neugierig alles auskundschaften. Sicher, sie waren vom Körper her identisch, doch für den jeweils anderen war es doch eine wunderbar neue Erfahrung, sich mit anderen Gefühlen anzufassen, dadurch erregt zu werden, sich dadurch in zwar bekannten, doch intensiveren Ebenen zu bewegen.

Sie lösten sich erst wieder nach etlichen Minuten, kicherten mit geröteten Wangen. Sie blickten sich stumm an, bevor sie dann anfingen, sich gegenseitig zu entkleiden. Die gryffindorroten, verdreckten Umhänge fielen und dienten nun als Decken, die George mit dem Zauberstab trocknete. Der Rest landete einfach unbeachtet unter, oder über den Bänken. Nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet, betrachteten sie sich unverhohlen, bis George sich vorbeugte und Fred auf die Umhänge schob. Er setzte sich auf die Hüfte seines Bruders und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur vom Kinn bis zum Bauchnabel. Dort versenkte er die Zunge, bevor er unter dem Stöhnen seines Ebenbildes hinaufwanderte zur rechten Brustwarze und diese neckisch bearbeitete. Fred bäumte sich auf und wimmerte, wobei er seinen Unterleib an George Bauch rieb. Dieser spürte schon die immer größer werdende Erregung und grinste erfreut. Er setzte sich auf und betrachtete seinen Bruder eingehend, achtete auf die unregelmäßige Atmung des Untenliegenden, spürte dessen Bewegungen unter sich, versank in den lustverhangenen blauen Seen, die den seinen so sehr glichen und doch eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt hatten. Er war einfach wunderschön. Nichts anderes schoss ihm durch den Kopf, der sowieso schon langsamer als sonst arbeitete.

Fast hypnotisch, rutschte er auf seinem Bruder zu den Schienbeinen hinunter und strich mit dem Finger am Bund der Boxershorts lang, wodurch Fred leise aufzischte. Das war für ihn das Zeichen, dieses lästige Stück Stoff zu entfernen und das pralle Glied zu erlösen. Sofort reckte sich ihm die Erektion entgegen, als das Kleidungsstück ebenfalls irgendwo landete. Sanft streichelte er mit den Fingern die Länge entlang und entlockte so entzückendes und begieriges Stöhnen, das ihn selber schmerzhaft erkennen ließ, dass er ebenfalls bis aufs Höchste erregt war und sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte.

Doch er wollte seinen Bruder verwöhnen und so beugte er sich hinunter und hauchte zuerst kleine, gezielte Küsse auf den Schaft, bevor seine Zunge immer wieder keck mal hier, mal da, leckte. Sofort drückte Fred die Hüfte gegen die Lippen seines Ebenbildes, der ihn daraufhin eisern festhielt, aber seiner stummen Bitte nachgab und die Erregung ganz in den Mund nahm. Zuerst langsam, dann schneller, vollführte er Schluckbewegungen, wobei er die prallgefüllte Länge hinauf und hinab glitt.

Fred unter ihm, zuckte und stöhnte, bebte und keuchte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen und Empfindungen, die sich in seiner unteren Region zu sammeln schienen und nach Erlösung schrieen. Doch er wollte nicht nachgeben, noch nicht, und doch war sein Bruder so geschickt in seinem Tun, dass er kaum noch eine Möglichkeit sah, zu widerstehen.

Also entlud er sich mit einem lauten Schrei und Georges Namen auf den Lippen, in dessen Mund: Dieser schluckte gierig jeden Tropfen seines Ebenbildes und gestand sich selber ein, dass Fred herrlich schmeckte… einfach, ja, einfach nach Fred.

Er lächelte, während er den letzten Rest aus den Mundwinkeln entfernte. Er beugte sich über seinen Rotschopf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Deutlich spürbar für ihn, war das stete Zittern, das den Untenliegenden ergriffen hatte. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die andere, die verschwitzt war.

„Du frierst doch nicht, oder?"

Heftig schüttelte Fred mit dem Kopf und verteilte kleine Küsschen auf Georges Nasenspitze.

„Nein, nicht, solange du bei mir bist.", antwortete er und wanderte mit seiner Hand hinunter zu der immer noch pochenden Erektion seines Bruders.

„Komm, nimm mich. Damit auch du endlich erlöst wirst."

„Dann dreh dich um, Fred."

Der Angesprochene tat sofort, wie geheißen und legte sich auf den Bauch. Er hörte, wie ein Kleidungsstück raschelte und sah eine Boxershorts auf die Bank neben sich fliegen. Er wusste, was nun kommen würde und innerlich wartete er ungeduldig, dass sein Bruder ihn ausfüllen würde, sich in ihm bewegen würde, ihn zum zweiten Mal an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.

Er reckte schon von alleine seinen Po nach oben und konnte regelrecht spüren, wie George lächelte. Dieser befeuchtete nun seine Finger und küsste noch sanft den Po, strich dann einmal auskostend über den Eingang seines Bruders, bevor er mit dem Zeigefinger langsam eindrang und ihn dort erst unbewegt ließ, damit Fred sich an diesen gewöhnen konnte. Aber anscheinend passte diesem das gar nicht, denn er drängte sein Hinterteil weiter an den Eindringling, so dass George nun einen Zweiten und anschließend einen Dritten dazuführte. Nach einer Weile zog er diese zurück, wodurch er sich ein enttäuschtes Zischen einheimste.

Doch er ließ dem anderen keine Zeit sich zu beschweren, sondern positionierte sich vor dessen Eingang und ließ die Spitze seines Gliedes in Fred verschwinden.

Dieser keuchte erschrocken und gleichzeitig sich im siebten Himmel fühlend, auf. Es war einfach ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl! Er könnte es nicht erklären, hätte ihn jemand danach gefragt. Doch er hatte momentan andere Sorgen, da er nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Emotionen, die ihn wieder überrollten und ihn Sterne sehen ließen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinerseits, war sein Ebenbild nun ganz in ihm und streifte zielsicher einen bestimmten Punkt, der ihn kurz schwarz vor den Augen sehen ließ. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Desorientierung bemächtigte sich ihm, doch es verschwand schnell, als George begann einen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Immer schneller stieß er kräftig und hart in den Körper seines Bruders, der sich auf den Unterarmen abstützte und seinen Kopf auf den Boden gebettet hatte. Seine Knie zitterten vor Empfindungen und Anstrengung und er spürte diese mit sich zufriedene Erschöpfung in sich, die sich gleichzeitig mit dem Höhepunkt näherte.

„George… ich.. AH! Ich komme gleich!", schnaufte Fred, der sich nun in die Umhänge krallte und sich die Unterlippe blutig biss. Dieser Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken, da er diesen ungewöhnlich stark spürte. Und dann sprang er mit einem seligen Seufzer über die Klippe und engte so seinen Bruder ein, der die Augen aufriss und sich tief in Fred ergoss. Er verharrte in dieser Stellung und kostete die letzten Wehen dieses Aktes aus. Doch er fühlte die einschläfernde Erschöpfung seines Ebenbildes und zog sich aus diesem zurück. Er ließ sich neben diesen nieder und presste ihn an seine Brust.

„Das war wunderschön, Fred.", murmelte George gähnend und küsste die Stirn seines verschwitzen und müden Bruders, der zufrieden seinen Kopf auf die Brust legte und einschlief. Nach einigen Sekunden folgte ihm der andere. Dabei trafen sie keine Vorkehrungen, sollten unliebsame Zuschauer zufällig vorbeikommen.

Mit hochroten Kopf und weit aufgerissenen Augen, tapste Harry hinter Draco her, der breit grinste und sich innerlich die Hände rieb. Er hatte mit Genugtuung beobachtet, wie sich Fred und George liebten. Nun, der Gryffindor war nicht so begeistert gewesen, denn er hatte immer wieder die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und nur ab und zu zwischen den Fingern hindurchgeguckt. Urkomisch für Draco, der eine ordentliche Peepshow zu schätzen wusste.

„Mei-meinst du, d-die w-werden glücklich m-miteinander?", stotterte Harry, der leicht zitterte und die Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf kriegte.

„Sicher, wenn sie zusammenhalten… und mit uns als Freunde…", antwortete der Slytherin, der weiter vor sich hin grinste und Harry immer wieder nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarf, der sich darunter sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Du willst ihnen also beistehen?" Der Schwarzhaarige konnte seine Überraschung nicht vergeben und in diesem Moment sah der Kleine, in Dracos Augen, zum Anbeißen aus.

„Natürlich… ich werde sie irgendwann noch mal gebrauchen und Vorteile sollte man sich langhaltig sichern."

„Klar, ich würde eher sagen, dass sie dir ans Herz gewachsen sind!", lachte Harry und wurde plötzlich gegen die Mauer gedrückt. Zwei feurige Sturmböen brannten sich in die Smaragde, die eine gewisse Vorahnung hatten.

„Du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen, kleiner Puma! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind… die Weaselbys haben mich auf etwas gebracht…", schmunzelte Draco hinterhältig und spielte kurz mit einer besonders störrischen, schwarzen Haarsträhne. Dann küsste er den Kleineren vernichtend.

„Wo war noch mal der Raum, den dir Fred empfohlen hat?"

„Was- woher-" Harry stockte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Merlin, ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du das schon wieder weißt."

„Slytheringeheimnis… und jetzt komm. Die beiden haben mich heiß gemacht und du musst jetzt herhalten. Bedank dich später bei den Zwillingen."

Mit resignierendem Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich der Gryffindor mitziehen, wobei er innerlich nervös war und das rasende Herzklopfen zu ignorieren versuchte.

Zusammengekuschelt saßen sie in den Umhängen gehüllt, aber darunter vollkommen nackt, auf der Tribüne und beobachteten den Vollmond, der zu ihnen herunterzulächeln schien und ihnen seinen Segen gab.

Die beiden Rotschopfe lächelten sich verliebt zu und küssten sich kurz, bevor sie in die Nacht hinausschauten.

„Fred, wirst du bei mir bleiben? Ich meine… du wirst mich nicht verlassen?", fragte George vorsichtig und traute sich gar nicht, seinen Bruder anzusehen.

„… warum sollte ich dich verlassen? Du bist mein bester Freund, mein Bruder, mein Geliebter. Sollte auch die Welt gegen uns sein, so werde ich dich trotzdem lieben. Schließlich kann man seine Gefühle nicht nach den Richtlinien der Gesellschaft leben. Wir sind freie Menschen und uns steht das Recht zu, die Personen zu begehren, die wir wollen. Du bist jetzt mein und ich bin dein. So und nicht anders, sollte es sein.", sprach der Rotschopf mit Überzeugung und umarmte sein Ebenbild fester.

„Danke, Fred. Du bist das einzige, was ich jetzt noch brauche."

Dann schwiegen sie und dachten nur an sich selbst, vergaßen die Zukunft, die Gegenwart um sich, die Menschen in ihrer Nähe.

Fred musste daran denken, was Draco ihm gesagt hatte: manchmal musste man selbstsüchtig und egoistisch sein… und jetzt war das der beste Moment dafür!


End file.
